Thunderclap
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Lightning Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[T]**

 **Thunderclap**

 **[T]**

"I'm so bored." Sighed Luffy as he walked on the trail of Mount Corvo, paying no heed to the darkening clouds. Ace's departure and his fourteenth birthday had already come and gone, leaving Luffy with little to do but hunt and work on his Devil Fruit power. And unfortunately for the excitable teenager, the usual stuff had gotten old. He couldn't wait till he was ready for his big voyage which would allow him to see the world beyond Dawn Island.

Lost in his thoughts, Luffy was eventually jolted when he heard thunder. Turning his gaze, he saw a massive storm taking form not too far from his island home.

He sighed once more. "Guess I'll have to get indoors with the rain and all that." Luffy hadn't moved five inches before he had an idea so reckless, it brought the widest grin on his face. "Or I could pass my time riding thunder clouds." Laughing excitedly, he ran straight toward the storm and with the Lightning Human abilities he obtained from eating the Rumble-Rumble Fruit in his childhood, transformed into a bolt of lightning that then moved through the storm.

For what felt like a lifetime, Luffy used his Devil Fruit powers to travel over the clouds as if he were a train on its tracks. For the first time since Ace's Farewell Party, he had felt his adrenaline rise to an extreme level. He was so caught up in his fun, he hadn't noticed the lightning currents under him forming pathways interconnected with each other. By the time he felt the coalescing bolts underneath him, Luffy found his feet stuck to a large lightning bolt made up of many smaller ones that then sped straight from the sky over Dawn Island and over the Red Line continent to a place he never expected to see, even in his dreams.

 **[T]**

Known as a "Phantom Island" in the New World, Zou was, in reality, located on the back of a massive elephant that was over one thousand years old named Zunisha that had walked through its portion of the Grand Line for much of its lifespan. The inhabitants of Zou, a race of Humanoid mammalians known as the Minks, were largely an understanding type of people and had access to newspapers which allowed them to keep in touch with events occurring from beyond their home. Zou itself was comprised mostly of forests, including one located on Zunisha's right flank. Within that forest was the Rightflank Fortress which was where the ancestors of the Minks made their home.

"Not that this place has gotten old on me, but do you ever feel that it's about time that something new happened, Wanda?" The rabbit Mink, Carrot, asked her canine Mink friend as they surveyed the Fortress. It was their day off from warrior training, and although they were having a good time, it didn't take long for the younger Carrot to get tired from the repetitive norm.

Wanda sighed. "I get what you're saying, Carrot, but we still aren't going to join the Nox Pirates until Captain Pedro and the leaders of Zou take notice of us."

"And they won't take notice of us until we show them that we're strong enough in both mind and body for the world." Finished Carrot as she rolled her eyes. "I get it."

Just before Wanda could retort, the two girls heard a loud crash that spooked them and forced their gaze to a speeding form of electricity that eventually crashed into the ground near them. Gazing upon its landing, they were surprised to see a straw hat wearing Human male around their age, or Lesser Mink as they were raised to know them as, fumble about in an unconcentrated manner before he slipped and fell head first into Wanda's growing bust, much to her embarrassment and Carrot's shock which quickly became gleeful.

"Well, that's one way to show minkship!" She laughed as Wanda grew more frustrated on the ground.

"Huh?" The Human groaned, still on Wanda's body.

"Get off me, you fiend!" Barked Wanda which spooked the boy off her and made Carrot laugh even more.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed the boy in surprise before getting excited. "You girls look like a dog and a rabbit!"

Taking a break from her laughter, Carrot raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, yeah, we're Minks, after all."

"Minks? You mean you ate Devil Fruits, right?"

Exchanging glances with an equally stumped Wanda, Carrot replied uncertainly. "Our country's Master and Duke told us about Devil Fruits from their travels, but we were born looking like the way we do."

"Oh, I get it." The Human said in a tone of realization. "You Minks are a separate race from Humans. Wow. I didn't expect to see any non-Humans until I left for the Grand Line."

"Uh, actually-" Carrot began to tell him about how the Minks viewed themselves being related to Humans before Wanda cut her off.

"What do you mean until you left for the Grand Line? You're already in the New World that lies between the North and West Blue Seas."

That right there shocked the boy into stunned silence before he came to exclaim. "I'm already that far into the Grand Line?! But I haven't turned seventeen yet!" Taking a few deep breaths, he then said. "I don't really know what to think about this."

"Hey, it's okay." Soothed Wanda as she went to him and licked his cheek. "It's not the end of the world yet. Carrot and I would be glad to help you out."

"Yeah, Wanda's right." Carrot added before she bit into the boy's other cheek. "We Minks, lesser and otherwise, should stick together!"

"Okay, that sounds good." Said the Human with a smile. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you, girls!" He then rubbed both of his cheeks. "But what was with the licking and biting?"

"Oh, here on Zou, signs of affection like that are also signs of minkship." Explained Carrot.

Luffy thought it over before nodding with a smile. "Alright, I'd better do it, too."

It was in that moment that Luffy then gave deep, smacking, electric kisses on the mouth for both Wanda and Carrot in that order. Shocked of having their first kisses in such a manner and to the same boy, both Mink girls were quick to faint.

 **[T]**

 **This idea had been in my mind since I thought over how Luffy in Primordial Vortex's Lightning Human story idea could meet and recruit Mink characters from the New World. I know that I could've given a better rationale for how Luffy was able to get into the New World, but I just really wanted this to be seen, so I didn't necessarily bother with the hard questions, unfortunately. Sorry. Anyway, if anyone wants to, they can take the idea in this one-shot however they like, just like how I imagined Luffy taking control of the Germa Kingdom and leading it however they liked from what I presented, or rather implied, in The Modifier.**

 **Also, I've decided to add some goals for my Pat-r-eon account which you could all find if you know where to look. Mostly romance stories for Monkey D. Luffy of One Piece and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail fame. Just something to think about. See you all next time.**


End file.
